Kodian High-Blood
The Top of the Food Chain The Old Kodian Republic, although consisting of one, unified Kodian race, was very advanced and intrigued with the idea of genetic modification. Once these modifications were made open to the wealthy higher ranks of society, a new "breed" of Kodians was born. Built from heavily modified and amplified Kodian DNA, these new beings were 10 times stronger than the average Kodian, and were also 10 times faster and smarter. These beings had an innate connection with the "Shadow Realm," a very mysterious alternate dimension discovered by OKR scientists. This connection allowed the High-Bloods to access vast masses of knowledge and power by tapping into the dimension. This alternate reality was lifeless, yet held unlimited energy and knowledge of the beings that once inhabited it. The High-Bloods could use strange "magical spells" of great power gifted to them upon birth by the Shadow Realm. These spells ranged in power from teleportation to invisibility, to creating fire from nothing, and even creating Edicts. Edicts are documents infused with massive levels of energy, that when read bring their words to life. Edicts were used to create the Sol System, where Earth orbits the Sun. Only High-Bloods, however, had the power to use these documents, for they could easily overtake the weaker minds of regular Kodians. The Council deemed these High-Bloods a great threat to the unity of the Republic, so they recruited them all as either soldiers of the Sentinel Corp, or as Councilman. Modern-Day High-Bloods The most prominent Kodian High-Bloods today is The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus, Kode Venclorus, Grand General Drex, and Amadeus Jexan. These men all rule or control large portions of the nation to which they are loyal. This is in part because of their powerful nature, but also due to their very personable demeanor. High-Bloods used to be the highest in OKR society, and as such has become the race of the wealthy and elite. This has created a very sneaky, clever, and affable class of very powerful people. The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus's wife and second child, Queen Garnet Venclorus and Kodette Venclorus are not High-Blood, or Kodian at all. Queen Garnet and Kodette are apart of a very regulated and controlled subspecies of humanity- the High Sapien Sapiens. These are humans who have been modified in similar ways to the High-Bloods, having their DNA tampered with and amplified to provide the most efficient results. There are only these two cases of High Sapien Sapiens, and have been deemed unstable. These beings are more powerful than regular Kodians, but not as powerful as Helixian Genetics or Kodian High-Bloods. They are known for mood swings and extreme bloodlust, even greater then Kodian High-Bloods. The Blood Games Kodians in general are very warlike in nature, and is the reason why the unified Republic could not last for too long. High-Bloods and High Sapien Sapiens are even more driven to fighting, and often conduct The Blood Games. These brutal and bloody tournaments are held every year, across the galaxy, to sate the thirst of the Kodian race. Volunteering warriors from all over flock to each of the massive arenas (located on the capital world of each major intergalactic Sector), where they are given free accomodations, facilities, and time to train before being pitted against one another in bloody, usually mortal, combat. Bloodlusted A Bloodlusted Kodian is a Kodian that is driven to insanity by their depraved thirst for violence. These beings are incredibly strong and show no mercy to anyone with the crimson liquid flowing through their veins. High-Bloods will destroy entire towns by themselves if in the Bloodlusted state. The Blood Games are conducted to sacrifice the few to save the many-from the psychopathic determination created by the red-eyed "beasts."